narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Eustace Scrubb
Eustace Clarence Scrubb was the cousin of the Pevensies. Eustace first encounters Edmund and Lucy who had come to stay with his family while their parents are on holiday. He was good friends with Jill Pole. Dawn Treader Adventure Experiment House Eustace was an insufferable boy who called his parents by their first names, Harold and Alberta, and attended a "modern" school called Experiment House. Though he was younger than Edmund and Lucy, he called them childish because he once heard them discussing Narnia among themselves. Eustace collected insects pinned to cards and hasn't read "the right sort of books" as far as magic and mythical creatures are concerned, preferring to read books about science and how things work. Bossy and nosey, he had no friends before visiting Narnia. Edmund called him a "record stinker" Through the Painting Eustace was pulled into Narnia along with Edmund and Lucy through a painting in the spare bedroom of his home. The three arrived in the water next to the Dawn Treader, a Narnian ship that carried King Caspian X. Claiming that he was unable to swim, once he was pulled aboard the ship he was furious, and refused to believe that he was really in Narnia. He insulted the Dawn Treader and demanded that he be brought to the British Consul. Believing Reepicheep to be some kind of circus act rather than a free Narnian, Eustace was disgusted with him. The mouse challenged him to a duel at one point, but the coward Eustace declined on the grounds of being a pacifist. Slaves The Dawn Treader's first stop was at the Lone Islands, where Eustace was caught by slave traders along with Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, and Reepicheep. While the others were sold, Eustace himself could not even be given away. When Caspian came to the rescue and saved them all, Eustace was no help at all in restoring governorship of the Lone Islands to a Lord who was still loyal to Narnia. Undragoned After suffering damage from a storm, the Dawn Treader landed on an island (which they later call Dragon Island) to make repairs. The first afternoon they were on the island, Eustace wandered off to avoid having to do any work. He found a cave with a large dragon outside of it, and watched as the dragon died. It began to rain and Eustace sought shelter inside the cave where he found a large treasure that included a gold bracelet. He puts the bracelet on and shoved it partway up his arm because it was too large for him. After apparently falling asleep, Eustace woke to a very strange feeling. Not having read the right sort of books, Eustace did not even realize that he was a dragon, but he found himself changed and in pain, as the gold bracelet was still on his arm, but was now cutting into his flesh. Going outside to drink, Eustace the dragon ended up eating about half of the dead dragon that he had seen before - after seeing his reflection in the water and figuring out what had happened. Eustace tried to get the others' attention by landing on the beach between them and the ship, which led them to think he was an enemy. Lucy noticed how his leg was all swollen from the bracelet and tried a drop of her cordial on it. The drop healed the skin but could not dissolve the gold. After some time of communicating through yes or no questions and shaking heads Eustace writes an awkward message in the sand telling the others what had happened. As a dragon, Eustace was very useful and helpful to the crew as they repaired the Dawn Treader, bringing them large trees and catching goats for their meals. Being a dragon was lonely most of the time and Eustace found himself wishing he could talk with the others. Unbeknown to him, the crew worried about what would happen to him once the repairs were completed; they were unsure if the ship would hold him. Finally one night, Eustace heard Aslan calling to him and saying "Follow Me". Eustace told Edmund later that he was afraid, though as a dragon he could've eaten any lion; he wasn't afraid of being eaten, he was just afraid of it. Following Aslan he was taken to a pool where he wanted to bathe his leg. Aslan told him that he must first undress. Scratching and clawing himself, Eustace desperately tried to shed his scales like a snake skin. After three times through this ordeal, he began to fear that he would never be rid of the scales. Aslan's voice told him "You will have to let me undress you," and he tore the skin from Eustace, picked him up and dropped him into the pool. As Eustace washed he realized that his arm was no longer in pain because he had turned back into a boy. He returned to the camp and told Edmund what had happened to him. It was Edmund who told him that the lion must have been Aslan. Everyone saw after this that Eustace was a much better natured boy. The Last Sea and Home As the Dawn Treader continued her voyage to the end of the world, she came to the Last Sea. Here Aslan came to Prince Caspian inside his cabin and told him that Edmund and Lucy and Eustace were to join Reepicheep in a small boat that would continue to the end of the world, while he and the rest of the crew turned around and took the Dawn Treader back to Narnia. Caspian was sad to see his friends leave, including his new friend Eustace. The three children came to what seemed to be yet another island, where they met a small lamb. The lamb spoke to them and transformed into a lion - Aslan, who opened a door back into England. Quest to find Prince Rillian Experiment House After less than a year, Eustace Clarence Scrubb had returned to school. He found a girl named Jill Pole hiding behind the gym at the school, on a dull Autumn day, where she was crying because of bieng bullied. She had been bullied by a group of children known as "Them." There he revealed to Jill Pole his secret and his desire to return to Narnia. They soon call to Aslan, but before they finish, "They" come, chasing the two children to a wall. In the wall was a door, which was always locked. It was their last chance, however, so Jill and Eustace took the time to try it. It opened, and the twosome found themselves in a different world. They soon came to the edge of a cliff, where Jill attempted to show her fearlessness, which only resulted in Eustace falling off the cliff. After falling from the cliff, Eustace was blown to Narnia by Aslan's breath. Meanwhile Jill stayed behind and met Aslan. He told her that they were called into Narnia to find find the lost prince Rilian, Caspian X's only son. Aslan told her four signs which she could go by to find him. Blown into Narnia After Jill memorized the signs, she too was blown into Narnia. Upon arrival, Jill asked Eustace if he recognized a former friend, as this was the first sign, but he failed to do so, seeing only a crowd surrounding an old king. After talking with Trumpkin the dwarf, Eustace was shocked to hear that Caspian was the old king, and was traveling to Aslan's country to seek help from the Great Lion as to who should be king after him. The Journey Jill and Eustace were welcomed by the court but had to sneak out the same night with Glimfeather, an owl. He tells them that no one was allowed to go looking for the prince now, because many brave and noble Narnians tried to find him and none of them hadever returned. One of the Owls told them the story of Prince Rilian, after which Eustace and Jill were carried by the owls to the wigwam of a marshwiggle on the borders of Ettinsmoor. The marshwiggle, named Puddleglum agreed to help the children search for the lost prince. They traveled until they meet a lady dressed in green, who told them that Harfang, city of the Gentle Giants would be a good place to rest. Upon reaching it they entered the castle, but next day they realized that the giants intended to cook them and eat them for their Autumn Feast. Before escaping they realized that Harfang was built upon an ancient city, which was the second sign. They also noticed a huge stone with the words "Under Me". They just managed to escape, but then they dropped accidentally down a deep hole. This was, as Puddleglum pointed out, still following the signs as the third sign was that they had to do what the writing said. Underworld After what seemed a long time, they were found and taken prisoner by a patrol of gnomes called Earthmen. As they traveled down this hole they found themselves in a huge country, called Underland. They were taken by about one hundred of the Earthmen to see the Queen of Underland. At first the gnomes that had taken them decided to lock them up, but a human who lived in a more "overworldly" room, invited the travelers up. He told them how the "Queen's Grace" saved him from many enchantments, but that he was still under one. He told them not on any account to unbind him from the chair that he would be tied to, the Silver Chair, claiming that he would first become a wild man, and kill his friends, and then turn into a serpent. He also told them that the Queen was planning to make him King of a country in Overland, by breaking out after digging up with an army of Earthmen to take it. The children and the marshwiggle hide so that the gnomes would not spot them when they came to bind the man, and they came out of hiding to see the young man bound to the Silver Chair. He soon went into a fit, and began pleading them to release him. Rilian So the man keeps going on in this way until Jill says she can "hardly bare it" finally, the prisoner says They realized it is the sign, and wondered whether they should let a maniac loose on themselves. Finally they decide to risk it "In Aslan's name" and the man leapt up and grabbed his sword, but instead of killing them, he destroyed the Silver Chair, hacking it into bits. Afterward the man turned and thanked them, and told them that he was Prince Rilian, the son of Caspian X. But before they could think out any sort of plan the Lady of the Green Kirtle entered the chamber. She then angrily began putting them all under a spell by putting some green stuff on a fire. This maked thinking difficult and convinced all the humans that there is no world but Underland. However Puddleglum resisted for longer, and stamped out the fire. The Queen, losing her temper, turned herself into the horrible green serpent that killed Rilian's mother, and tried to kill Rilian. Rilian defended himself and hacked off the snake's head, along with Puddleglum and Eustace. After a while they realized that the whole of Underland was caving in, so they tried to escape. They were worried about the level of the water which was rising all the time. At first they thought that the gnomes were going to fight them, because the Earthmen were moving about in military fashion, but when they realized that the gnomes were friendly, (they are no longer under any spell) the travelers carried on. The Prince told them that they would have to go up the tunnel that the Queen was going to use to invade Overland. They rode up this and finally reached the end, where there was only a few feet of soil between them and the land above. Back in Narnia They came out and quickly took Rilian to see Caspian X, who had seen Aslan, who told him to go back and there he would find his son. They met, but only seconds after seeing each other after all those years, Caspian X died. Aslan came and took Eustace and Jill away to the country where they started. Here Caspian came back to life and greeted Eustace, Aslan and Jill. He was sent back into Eustace's world along withe Eustace and Jill, who gave the bullies at the school such a fright and hiding that the Headmaster rang up the police with stories about a lion and lunatics. The end result was that the Headmaster of the school was fired and the bullies expelled. Meanwhile Caspian and Aslan had returned to Aslan's Country. The Last Days of Narnia During the reign of King Tirian, the last king of Narnia, Eustace returned to Narnia for the third and final time. The method of his return was unique when compared to how people from our world have entered Narnia in the past. Tirian, upon calling to the children who had been Narnias saviors in the past, had appeared as a ghost of sorts to the Seven Friends of Narnia. When he dissapeared the group aggreed that Eustace and Jill should be the two to return since they alone were able to return. Since they had not yet been transported magically into Narnia the group came to the consensus that to return to Narnia the two should use the rings that Digory and Polly had used before. However before they could use the rings they were jerked from their world and dropped into Narnia in front of Tirian. Upon freeing Tirian, Eustace and Jill attempted to aid him in revelaing Shift's treachery. However the Narnians as a whole could not be convinced. Eventually Eustace and his companions were forced to confront Shift and his Calormen allies at the Battle of Stable Hill Category:Characters Category:Seven Friends of Narnia Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Category:The Silver Chair Category:The Last Battle